


She Does it ~Just So~

by heatherheatherheatherandveronica (bicadyheron)



Series: Explicitly Chansaw [2]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Bisexual Veronica Sawyer, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, I'm Not Ashamed, Lesbian Heather Chandler, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, PWP, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, i love every person who reads this, i love these horny bitches, its the second part i teased, look at that instead of deleting this shit i'm writing more, more like... mortified if people i know irl ever find this, only kinda ashamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicadyheron/pseuds/heatherheatherheatherandveronica
Summary: the continuation to "What in Fresh Hell are We Doing?"i guess it could be read by itself but if you want a little bit of backstory/context it's in the other story so go check that one out if you haven'tenjoy the gay
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer
Series: Explicitly Chansaw [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601206
Kudos: 140





	She Does it ~Just So~

Ever the type to take on a challenge, Heather leapt at the chance Veronica was offering her. Heather was nude on her bed and feverishly making out with the girl who had been a _nobody_ just weeks ago, and she relished the taste of her sex on the brunette’s tongue.

She pulled back from the kiss and eyed Vera hungrily. She admired her lithe, tan figure, filled out _just so_.

“Heather,” Veronica’s husky voice was _very_. “Just because you’re on top this time doesn’t mean I’m not in control. Get back here.”

Heather shivered at the idea of what Veronica could do to her, what she wanted to do to her. But she wasn’t about to disobey.

Veronica quickly flung off her bralette, revealing her ample chest. Heather didn’t have time to truly take in the sight before she was pulled into her by her hair. No words were exchanged, but Chandler knew what was expected of her.

Hesitant at first, never having truly been with another girl before (she wasn’t picky about who went down on her, but it was a rare day she reciprocated on a girl) but dove in headfirst when she heard the girl start to grumble.

The sharp gasp Vera uttered when Heather closed her mouth around a nipple sealed the blonde’s resolve. She would do _anything_ to have Veronica screaming her name.

Heather traced her tongue delicately around the taller girl’s nipples, blowing hot breath as she went, eliciting little whines every so often. As much as she wanted to, she didn’t dare make her way anywhere further down, lest Veronica want to punish her. _But that might not be so bad..._

The blonde stored that thought away for next time. She definitely wanted there to be a next time. She found Veronica’s pulse and nipped at the skin above it. “Heather,” Veronica gasped.

“Ronnie,” the smaller girl breathed delicately over her bite before sucking gently at it, making sure to leave a mark.

“Heather, H, st-stop,” she stuttered. Heather looked up at her innocently.

“Did I do something wrong?” she inquired, as sweetly as she could with traces of her lipstick all over Veronica’s chest.

“No,” Vera panted, smirking as best she could. “Need you... lower.”

Heather found a trace of her usual demeanor. “Lower?”

“Chandler.” Her tone was biting now, Ronnie was not giving up the power in the bedroom without a fight. “Don’t be a pillowcase. Get down to business. Lower.”

The demon queen melted away. Heather obeyed.

She ghosted her hands over Veronica’s waist, admiring the fullness of her curves. The brunette looked down at her with one eyebrow quirked up. She didn’t really need to say anything. Heather knew what she meant.

She slid her hands heavier down her new recruit’s figure until she could slickly hook her fingers around the waistband of the underwear _Heather had bought her_. Her breath caught at that, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

Veronica knew she wouldn’t be able to focus in any room she was in with Heather without remembering this afternoon. The blonde was sliding her panties down her legs at a painstakingly slow pace. A growl rumbled low in her throat, just loud enough for the Demon Queen to take the hint.

She did.

Heather tossed Veronica’s lace panties behind her and got up.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Vera barked, displeased.

“I’m doing this right,” Chandler retorted, pulling Veronica to the edge of the bed by her knees.

That seemed to settle the taller girl’s anger as she sighed. “I’d always imagined bringing you to your knees... and it might surprise you that I imagined it quite like this.”

_God was Heather ever glad to have brought Veronica into the group_.

The blonde dropped to her knees, spreading Vera’s legs apart and pressing soft kisses to her thighs. The closer she got to where she knew Veronica wanted her to go, the harder her kisses became until she was leaving hickeys as evidence of her every move right next to Veronica’s center.

Truthfully, she was delaying the moment she would give oral to a girl for the first time. She wanted to, oh _god_ did she want to, but her worries were about to get the best of her.

They _were_ , at least until Veronica tugged at Heather’s blonde hair, using her curls to pull her face flush against her heat, and Heather had to do _something_.

So, she tentatively slid her tongue up Vera’s slick folds, satisfied with herself when the girl bucked her hips slightly at the contact. She pressed harder at the girl’s clit, delighting in the little moans that spilled from Veronica’s mouth.

The hand on the back of her head pressed her more insistently. Heather put her whole mouth over Veronica’s clit, sucking lightly. When the hand tangled in her hair tightened and Vera’s hips bucked into her mouth, Heather guessed she was doing something right.

A little boldness slipped back in at knowing she was the one to bring Veronica so much pleasure, and she slipped her pointer and middle fingers into Veronica’s dripping entrance.

Vera rewarded her ministrations with deep moans of pleasure interspersed with mewling cries whenever Heather hit her clit and thrust her fingers _just so_.

She began to speed up the pumping of her fingers as Veronica’s movements grew more frantic.

“He-Heather,” the brunette panted, pushing her clit as hard as she could against Heather’s mouth. “Make me cum. Now.”

Heather didn’t need to be told twice. She slid a third finger into Veronica’s tight cunt and sped up their pace even more to match the rhythm of the girl’s hips. She sucked harder at her clit, tracing with her tongue all the secrets she dare not spill, relishing in the way Veronica’s moans grew louder and more frequent.

“H-Heat-Heather, _now_ , oh _GOD_!”

Veronica came loudly, her legs shaking and back arched to press her hips into Heather as much as she could.

Taking the idea from Veronica, Heather didn’t stop right away. She slowed the pace of her fingers until Veronica lay flat on the bed again, and lapped up her wetness as much as she could.

“Chandler,” Veronica said softly, her voice husky and insistent. “Don’t stop that. I’ve got one more in me.”

Both of her hands were now tangled in Heather’s long hair, pressing her back against her clit.

The second time didn’t take as long, and Heather didn’t even get three fingers inside her before Veronica was screaming her name and coming again.

Heather watched her sit up, chest heaving. “Could barely tell it was your first time doing that, C.” she said.

“How could you tell?”

Vera laughed sweetly. “Oh honey, as if you’d ever go down on a girl... that wasn’t me.”

“I hate it when you’re right.”

“But you love it when I get an attitude.” Veronica smirked, tugging Heather upright and onto the bed with her.

Heather growled playfully before nipping her collarbone.

“You’ll be regretting that when I sass you off at school and you have to drag me off to the utility closet to take care of you,” the brunette teased in a sing-song voice. “Now put your clothes back on. We should get Heather and Heather to bring us the classwork we missed, and I’m sure you don’t want them seeing you all blushy like that.

“I _hate_ it when you’re right.” Heather remarked, getting up to search for their clothes. “Can you text them?”

“No problem, babygirl. Next time, though, I demand sleep and a small amount of cuddling for two orgasms as intense as those.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, loves!
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated, and i definitely take constructive criticism if you have it.


End file.
